die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
007: Tomorrow Never Dies
Tomorrow Never Dies (also known as 007: Tomorrow Never Dies) is a third-person shooter based on the James Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies. Developed by Black Ops Entertainment and published by Electronic Arts, it was released on November 16, 1999 exclusively for the Sony PlayStation. It is the first 007 game of many that was published by Electronic Arts since acquiring the James Bond licence. This game marks the fourth appearance of Pierce Brosnan's James Bond, although the voice of Bond is provided by actor Adam Blackwood in the game. Tomorrow Never Dies came on the heels of GoldenEye 007, often hailed as one of the best first-person shooters for a console. After the success of GoldenEye 007, the James Bond licence was picked up by Electronic Arts. Tomorrow Never Dies broke away from the gameplay that made GoldenEye 007 a success by choosing to make a third-person shooter and by leaving out a multiplayer portion of the game. The game was met with only average reviews. After this title, a third-person shooter based on the James Bond franchise wouldn't be attempted again until 2004 with Everything or Nothing. Plot Bond begins to cross the Russian border from China into a Russian radar base, which is intercepting messages delicate in subject. Using a laser designator, Bond paints the dish and a British jet flies over, dropping an Air to surface missile. A helicopter arrives, and Bond kills the inhabitants, and recovers a key. He uses the key to unlock a large gate, and makes his escape on skis. Bond can do tricks in this section to gain 'style' points, and he is attacked by Russian skiers. Bond can use his ski poles to defend himself, and lure them into the paths of trees and boulders. Bond reaches the end of the run - a sheer cliff drop. Bond continues on, and opens his Union Jack parachute. Bond lands in an Arms Bazaar. After taking pictures of hardware, a British naval ship launches a BGM-109 Tomahawk. At the last second, Bond realises there are Nuclear weapons at the Bazaar on a jet, which was incorrectly referred to as a MIG, when it was really a L-39 Albatros. He hijacks the jet, after shooting lots of terrorists, and returns to MI6. Bond is sent to investigate a man called Elliot Carver during a party after a British Warship sank in the South China Sea and with the murder of the British sailors. The Carver media published the full story before the MI6 received a full report. Armed with a sub-machine gun, his Walther PPK and he picks up an AK-47 later. He also has a gadget, a pair of laser cufflinks. Bond meets Paris, who slaps him. Carver arrives, and offers a 'tour of the facilities'. Bond follows, but is knocked out by a henchman. He wakes up in a room with a large 2-way mirror. He uses his laser-cufflinks to escape, then he destroys the central computer, allowing him to make his escape. He makes his way to the press, and kills a number of security guards by shooting them once, and they fall into newspaper printers. He has a gadget of a thumbprint scanner. He recovers Henry Gupta's GPS scrambler which was used to lure the British Navy into Chinese waters. Bond escapes. Bond drives to the 'Hotel Atlantic', where Paris is being held prisoner. He arrives, initially as a non-combatant, but when he goes to the bar and asks to see Paris, all hell breaks loose. Bond uses the elevator to get to a luxurious area, where he meets Dr. Kaufman. Kaufman uses spinning razor discs and an AK-47 to try and kill Bond. If Bond rummages around, he can find some gas grenades. When Kaufman falls, Bond helps Paris escape. They make it to the Garage, where Bond drives away in the BMW. Bond is then sent to a Ski Ridge in Hokkaido, Japan, to track down and kill chemical expert Sotoshi Isagura, who is thought to be working for Elliot Carver after a nerve gas attack at Yokohama. The Carver Media was 'yet again' the first to report the story. Bond kills Isagura and was sent to Saigon. Bond had to steal a data disk from Carver Media Tower in Saigon but was captured. Bond manages to escape with the data disk. At the next night, Carver bribed the Saigon Military Police. Their orders were to kill Bond on sight, so MI6 had to pull him out. Bond gives Wai Lin the data disk. Wai Lin had a massive gun battle with the Saigon Military Police and made it back to her secret lab to find the location of the stealth boat. On the stealth boat, Bond used the boat's comm-link to give M its position. Wai Lin got captured and was later freed by Bond after he killed Stamper. Wai Lin stops the engine and Bond kills Carver and stopped the stolen nuclear missile from destroying Beijing. Bond escapes the stealth boat before it self destructs. Trivia *This was the first James Bond game to feature the theme song of the film it was based on. And it is the only, thus far, to have the film's performer, Sheryl Crow, to feature in the game as well. Category:Videogames Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films set during Winter time Category:Die Hard scenarios with Chinese henchmen Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:James Bond franchise Category:Games based on a movie or TV show Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Techno thrillers Category:Die Hard on a Boat scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Films and Shows with Russian-European villains Category:Adventure movies